Like Brother and Sister
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Bagi Natsuno, ini adalah sesuatu hal yg baru. Hidup dgn sesamanya—Shiki dan Jinrou. Bukanlah hal yg sulit bagi Natsuno untuk beradaptasi karena dirinya sendiri yg memilih untuk hidup dgn mereka. Seishin, Sunako, Tatsumi, Yoshie dan dirinya hidup layaknya seperti keluarga pada umumnya. Dan Sunako memiliki posisi yang spesial bagi dirinya. For Infantrum Challenge: Five-Fic-First II


_**Haloha, Minna ^^ bertemu lagi dengan saya :) ini ff kedua saya di fandom ini. Oh iya, ff ini sebenarnya masih berhubungan dengan ff saya yang judulnya "Ore wa". Kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa baca ff "Ore wa" terlebih dahulu, baru membaca ff ini. Tapi kalau tidak mau, juga tidak apa-apa, karena ff ini bisa juga dibaca terpisah dengan ff "Ore wa". Menurut saya penjelasan di ff ini sudah cukup jelas, sehingga tidak perlu membaca ff "Ore wa" lagi.**_

_**Aduh, kayaknya sudah kebanyakan ngomong, oke, silahkan dinikmati~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Di jurang yang terdapat di belakang kuil itu bertumpuk banyak sekali mayat para Shiki. Di atas semua mayat tersebut, terlihat dua orang Jinrou yang baru saja terjatuh ke dalamnya. Natsuno dan Tatsumi. Natsuno tampak mengeluarkan bom dan juga korek api dari sakunya.

"Kau tidak takut mati?" Tatsumi memandang Natsuno.

"Aku sudah lama mati," Tatsumi hanya menghela napas saat mendengar jawaban Natsuno. Detik berikutnya ledakan itu terjadi yang menyebabkan isi jurang tersebut hancur berantakan.

Tapi sedetik sebelum ledakan itu terjadi, tampak siluet seseorang yang berhasil keluar dari sana. "Huh! Hampir saja," ucapnya lega sambil memandang sosok yang ada di punggungnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Shiki **©** Fuyumi Ono**

**This Fanfic by Tania Hikarisawa**

**For Infantrum Challenge: Five-Fic-First II**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Bagi Natsuno, ini adalah sesuatu hal yang baru. Hidup dengan sesamanya****—Shiki dan Jinrou. Bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Natsuno untu beradaptasi karena dirinya sendiri yang memilih untuk hidup dengan mereka. Seishin, Sunako, Tatsumi, Yoshie dan dirinya hidup layaknya seperti keluarga pada umumnya. Dan Sunako memiliki posisi yang spesial bagi dirinya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, Yoshie. Bangun, kenapa kau tidur di tempat seperti ini?" kata-kata itu membuat wanita berwajah manis dengan pakaian yukata itu terbangun. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat ia sudah bisa melihat siapa orang yang berada di depannya itu.

"Tatsumi! Ahh... kau kemana saja? Sunako bagaimana?" ucap wanita itu sambil memeriksa tubuhnya yang tadi baru saja ditembak oleh Seishirou. Tapi syukur saja tembakan itu tidak mengenai jantungnya sehingga tidak berefek pada dirinya.

"Aku baru saja bisa kabur dari anak laki-laki ini," sahut Tatsumi sambil mengerling ke arah punggungnya sendiri, di sana tertidur seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambutnya yang berwarna biru keunguan. "Dia hampir saja membuatku meledak, tapi tentu saja aku berhasil menghalanginya," lanjut Tatsumi bangga.

Yoshie memperhatikan wajah anak laki-laki itu. "Yuuki Natsuno? Kau ingin apakan dia? Bukannya dia berusaha melawan kita?"

Tatsumi tersenyum, "Dia memang tidak menyukai kita, tapi setelah ini dia harus berusaha menyukai kita. Tidak ada tempat yang bisa dia tuju, selain kita ini kan?"

"Heh! Kau licik, sekarang sebaiknya kita cari Sunako. Aku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Desa ini sebentar lagi akan habis," ucap Yoshie sambil melihat api yang sudah mulai menyebar di seluruh desa.

"Semuanya menjadi sia-sia saja," Tatsumi menghembuskan napas. "Tapi soal Sunako, aku yakin dia tidak apa-apa,"

"Hah?"

"Apa kau tidak dapat merasakannya. Biksu muda itu—Muroi Seishin—baru saja berubah. Aku yakin dia yang sudah menyelamatkan Sunako. Kita ke Mizobe, aku bisa mencium keberadaan mereka."

.

.

.

Kota Mizobe yang biasanya tidak terlalu ramai pada malam hari, terlihat sangat ramai sekarang. Banyak mobil yang datang dari arah Desa Sotoba dan banyak mobil pemadam kebakaran yang pergi ke Desa Sotoba. Suasana itu, membuat penduduk mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada semua kendaraan itu sehingga tidak memperhatikan sesuatu yang ada di salah satu jalan di sana.

Hanya ada satu mobil terparkir di sana, dengan seorang laki-laki yang berada di kursi kemudi. Di kursi belakang, hanya terdapat sebuah peti.

"Yah, kau berada di sini," sapaan khas Tatsumi membuat pria itu menolehkan kepalanya keluar jendela mobil.

"Kalian sudah datang, cepat masuk," suruhnya.

Tatsumi segera masuk dan duduk di kursi belakang bersama dengan Natsuno—yang tertidur. Sedangkan Yoshie duduk di samping kursi kemudi. "Dia itu..." ucapan Seishin menggantung.

"Yuuki Natsuno, Jinrou—sama seperti kita," jelas Yoshie.

Tatsumi menghadap ke samping—ke arah Natsuno. "Untuk sementara, dia tidak akan sadarkan diri. Dia akan mengganggu jika sadar. Setelah ini, kita ke mana?" Tatsumi memandang Seishin. "Kau punya rencana?"

"Seingatku, di perbatasan kota ini ada rumah yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Mungkin kita bisa tinggal di sana untuk sementara waktu."

.

.

.

Remaja berambut biru keunguan yang sedang tertidur di atas tempat tidur itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Ruangan yang ditempatinya hanya bercahayakan lampu meja di sebelah tempat tidur, sehinga terlihat remang-remang.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar, Natsuno_-kun_," seorang wanita mendekatinya. "Namaku Kurahashi Yoshie. Pembantu keluarga Kirishiki. Kau boleh memanggilku Yoshie," dia berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur sambil membawa nampan. "Ini makanan untukmu, sejak kemarin malam, kau belum makan. Kau pasti tidak ada tenaga, bagaimanapun Jinrou juga memerlukan makanan. Nah, makanlah ini," nampan berisi sup dan roti itu diletakkanya di meja.

Laki-laki bernama Natsuno itu masih berusaha meresapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang. "Apa maksud semua ini?" teriaknya tatkala ia mulai mengerti keadaannya sekarang. Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah mati bersama dengan Tatsumi? Lalu sekarang kenapa dia masih hidup?

"Kau pasti kebingungan," akhirnya laki-laki bernama Tatsumi masuk ke ruangan tersebut. "Yah, Natsuno. Kau sudah bangun. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Kenapa kau masih hidup? Seharusnya kau dan aku sudah mati!" teriak Natsuno sambil berusaha duduk dari posisinya semula. Pening di kepala berusaha tidak dihiraukannya.

"Tatsumi_-san_ berhasil menyelamatkan dirinya dan juga menyelamatkanmu, Natsuno_-kun_," lagi-lagi ada seorang laki-laki yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Laki-laki yang mengenakan kacamata itu tersenyum saat bertemu pandang dengan Natsuno.

Natsuno memandang laki-laki itu, "_Anata wa dare_?"

"Aku biksu muda di Desa Sotoba, Muroi Seishin. Kau pasti pernah mendengar namaku atau kau mungkin pernah melihatku hanya saja kau melupakannya."

Semua ingatan akan seorang biksu muda yang baik, ramah dan taat beribadah mulai memasuki otak Natsuno. Kenapa orang seperti itu ada bersama dengan Okiagari? "Kau—kenapa?"

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku ada di sini. Sejak awal, aku tidak pernah menentang Okiagari. Mereka hanyalah makhluk yang berusaha untuk bertahan hidup. Bertahan hidup bukanlah suatu dosa, Natsuno_-kun_. Lagipula, sekarang aku sama denganmu," pernyataan Seishin membuat Natsuno semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Muroi_-san_ sama dengan kita. Dia juga berubah manjadi Jinrou saat kematian hampir menjemputnya," jelas Tatsumi. "Jadi kami berharap kau mau bergabung dengan kami, kau sudah tidak punya tempat yang bisa kau datangi lagi selain bersama kami, Natsuno."

Natsuno memandang wajah Tatsumi sengit, "Kau sendiri tahu, aku membenci kalian. Bagaimana mungkin aku—"

"Soal kebencianmu itu, aku sudah punya solusinya," Seishin memotong ucapan Natsuno. "Seperti yang aku katakan, berusaha bertahan hidup itu bukanlah dosa, tapi membunuh itu adalah suatu dosa. Karena itu kami sudah memiliki cara lain untuk mempertahankan hidup kita semua,"

"Apa? Kau ingin bilang kau ingin mencari darah di rumah sakit, begitu?" balas Natsuno bermaksud mengejek.

"Ternyata kau memang sempat memikirkan hal itu kan. Kau sempat memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk mempertahankan hidupmu tanpa membunuh dan cara itulah yang berhasil kau pikirkan, benar begitu bukan, Natsuno_-kun_? Kita semua sebagai makhluk di dunia ini mempunyai naluri alami untuk bertahan hidup, jadi kau tidak boleh menolak semua itu. Karena itu bergabunglah dengan kami, bagaimana?"

Natsuno hanya diam sambil menatap ketiga orang tersebut satu per satu. "Seharusnya anak ini kubunuh saja," Tatsumi sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Tunggu, Tatsumi. Biar aku yang bicara dengannya," kali ini suara seorang perempuan—anak-anak—yang memasuki gendang telinga Natsuno. Detik itu juga, Tatsumi segera menjauhkan tangannya yang tadi sudah menggenggam leher baju Natsuno.

"Baiklah, Sunako," sahut Tatsumi akhirnya.

Pintu berwarna kecoklatan itu terbuka—lagi. Dan menampakkan sosok anak kecil dengan tatapannya yang sulit dibaca. Anak itu tersenyum, hanya saja ada yang aneh dengan senyumnya. Natsuno memandang anak itu. Anak itu bukanlah manusia, Natsuno tahu itu. Jadi dia itu Shiki atau Jinrou?

"Kalian bertiga keluarlah, biar aku yang bicara dengannya," setelah ia mengatakan itu, semua orang segera pergi dari ruangan yang ditempati oleh Natsuno.

"Namaku Sunako, aku ini Shiki. Dan aku tahu, semua ini terjadi karena aku. Akulah yang memulai semua ini, seharusnya akulah yang mati. Karena aku pikir Tuhan sudah tidak menganggapku lagi, aku pikir dia sudah melupakan makhluk yang diciptakannya ini," ucap Sunako sambil duduk di samping tempat tidur.

Sunako terus berbicara dengan kalimatnya yang persuasif agar Natsuno mau bergabung dengan dirinya. Sejak kejadian di Desa Sotoba, dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan membunuh manusia lagi. Masih ada cara lain untuk mendapatkan darah. Salah satunya dengan membeli di rumah sakit, bukan? Hal tersebut tidak akan membuat satu nyawa pun yang melayang pergi.

"Aku selalu berpikir kenapa Tuhan mengucilkanku seperti ini? Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak menghentikanku di saat aku bangkit? Kenapa dia tidak menghentikanku di saat aku akan melakukan dosa? Aku menjadi musuhnya bukan karena keinginanku sendiri. Apa kau mengerti apa yang aku maksud?" Sunako menatap Natsuno, mencari tahu apakah laki-laki di hadapannya itu mendengarkan perkataannya atau tidak. Tentu saja Natsuno mendengarkannya sejak tadi, bahkan dia sedikit merasa iba kepada Sunako.

"Kau sendiri juga tidak bisa memilih di keluarga mana kau akan dilahirkan. Kau tidak menyukai orang tuamu, kan? Karena mereka bertindak egois? Apakah menurutmu itu salahmu? Atau salah orang tuamu?" mata Natsuno melebar saat Sunako mengatakan hal tersebut. "Karena itu, tidak bisakah kau mengerti diriku—kami? Kami tidak pernah berharap dilahirkan sebagai Shiki ataupun Jinrou. Apa menurutmu sekarang, semua yang terjadi di Desa Sotoba itu adalah salah kami—para Okiagari?" Sunako menatap Natsuno—meminta jawaban.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada diri Natsuno. Satu hal yang pasti, Natsuno sudah terpengaruh oleh semua ucapan Sunako. Ucapan yang penuh dengan ketulusan itu berhasil menggerakkan hati Natsuno yang semula sangat membenci Shiki tersebut.

Detik berikutnya, Natsuno sudah membawa Sunako ke dalam rengkuhannya bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak sadar saat melakukannya. "Kau tidak salah, aku yakin," kata-kata ini, meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Natsuno. Entah bagaimana Natsuno bisa mengerti semuanya, mengerti akan arti kata kesepian, ketakutan, kebencian dan semuanya yang dirasakan oleh Sunako.

"Aku senang kau mengerti, Natsuno_-san_. Aku senang ternyata kau sama dengan Muroi_-san_. _Arigatou_,"

"Aa," sahut Natsuno.

"Jadi sekarang kau akan bersama kami, kan?"

Natsuno melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap mata gelap Sunako. "Ya, sepertinya begitu, Sunako."

.

.

.

"Natsuno_-kun_, sarapan sudah siap. Cepat ke ruang makan," suara Yoshie terdengar menggema di rumah dengan gaya Eropa tersebut.

Natsuno yang masih ada di kamarnya hanya menjawab sekedarnya—yang tentu saja tidak bisa didengar oleh Yoshie yang ada di ruang makan. "Aa," ucap Natsuno sambil memakai dasi sekolahnya di depan cermin.

Sudah hampir setahun Natsuno tinggal dengan _sebangsanya_. Mereka hanya tinggal berlima di rumah yang cukup besar itu. Mereka tidak tinggal di Kota Mizobe lagi karena kota itu dekat dengan Desa Sotoba. Jika mereka tinggal di sana, bisa-bisa ada penduduk Desa Sotoba yang melihat mereka dan hal itu bisa membuat apa yang terjadi di Desa Sotoba terulang lagi.

Setelah merasa puas dengan penampilannya, Natsuno segera beranjak dari depan cermin lalu mengambil tas sekolahnya. Seperti biasa, setelah berpakaian, Natsuno tidak pergi ke meja makan tapi pergi ke kamar yang ada di sebelah kamarnya—kamar Sunako. Dibukanya pintu berbahan kayu jati itu secara perlahan.

"Sudah jam tujuh," ucapnya saat melihat jam tangannya. "Pantas saja dia sudah tidur," lanjutnya lagi sambil mendekati tempat tidur yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Didekatinya anak perempuan yang sedang tertidur pulas di sana. Mata ungu Natsuno melihat selimut yang digunakan Sunako sedikit turun. Dengan perlahan, Natsuno menaikkan selimut itu hingga sebatas leher. "Selamat malam, Sunako," ucap Natsuno yang tentu saja tidak sesuai dengan keadaan di luar. "_Oyasuminasai_."

Barulah setelah itu, dia pergi ke ruang makan. Di sana ada Yoshie yang menunggunya sambil bertolak pinggang. "Natsuno_-kun_, seharusnya kau menjawab waktu aku memanggilmu."

Natsuno memandang Yoshie sekilas lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana. "Aku sudah menjawab, kau saja yang tidak dengar," balas Natsuno.

"Hah... roti bakar lagi?" celetuk seseorang yang baru saja tiba di ruang makan.

Yoshie hanya memasang wajah kesal. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka. Buat makanan sendiri sana."

Tatsumi—orang yang baru datang itu—memandang Yoshie. "Sudahlah, aku sedang malas makan makanan manusia. Aku akan cari yang lebih menyegarkan," balas Tatsumi lalu berjalan ke arah rak yang memang dibuat khusus—yang ada di sana. "Kau mau, Natsuno? Kemarin aku mendapatkan golongan AB. Bukannya kau paling menyukai itu?"

Natsuno melirik Tatsumi dengan ekor matanya sembari mengunyah roti bakar miliknya. "Aa," sahutnya. Baru saja Natsuno akan berdiri, tiba-tiba saja Tatsumi sudah ada di hadapannya sambil menyodorkannya cangkir berisi cairan berwarna merah kental.

"Lain kali lebih sopanlah sedikit. Ini," Tatsumi menyodorkan cangkir itu ke arah Natsuno.

Tentu saja Natsuno menerimanya dengan senang hati. Setahun yang lalu, Natsuno benar-benar menolak untuk meminum darah tapi setelah ia bergabung dengan _mereka_, Natsuno mulai terbiasa. Apalagi darah yang ia minum bukan darah yang ia dapatkan dengan cara membunuh manusia. Jadi, dengan begini tidak akan ada manusia yang harus tewas demi kelangsungan hidup mereka—Shiki dan Jinrou.

"Jangan sampai ada yang menetes di seragammu," ingat Yoshie. "Bisa-bisa temanmu mengira kau adalah vampire," Yoshie tertawa cekikikan yang dibalas dengan tatapan menyindir Tatsumi.

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya," Seishin tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang makan.

"Hm? Kau sudah menyelesaikan novelmu?" tanya Natsuno setelah mengahabiskan _minumannya_.

Seishin terlihat mengambil roti bakar milik Tatsumi, "Tinggal sedikit lagi," balasnya. Baru saja Seishin berniat mengambil _hidangan utama_ miliknya, tiba-tiba saja bel pintu rumah mereka berbunyi. Dengan perlahan, dia lalu membalik arahnya menuju pintu depan.

"Sepertinya teman-temanmu datang, Natsuno_-kun_. Aku bisa mencium bau mereka," celetuk Yoshie.

Natsuno segera mengambil tas sekolah. "Aa, aku tahu. Aku bisa menciumnya dengan sangat jelas," balas Natsuno lalu pergi ke depan—mengikuti Seishin.

Di depan, Seishin sudah membuka pintu. "_Ohayou_," sapa Seishin ramah.

"_Ohayou_,_ Oji-san_," balas tiga anak yang baru menginjak kelas dua SMA itu. Satu laki-laki dan dua perempuan.

Seishin tersenyum, "Kalian kemari untuk menjemput Natsuno_-kun_, kan?"

Ketiga anak itu tersenyum. "Benar, seperti biasa."

"Tunggu sebentar, Natsuno_-kun_ baru saja selesai sarapan."

"Hm, aku sudah di sini, _Otou-san_," tiba-tiba saja Natsuno muncul dari balik punggung Seishin.

Teman Natsuno yang laki-laki itu segera merangkul leher Natsuno. "Ayolah, Natsuno, kau lama sekali. Kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu ya, _Oji-san_," anak laki-laki itu segera menyeret Natsuno.

"Kami permisi, _Oji-san_," kedua teman perempuan Natsuno itu membungkuk hormat kepada Seishin lalu mengejar Natsuno.

"Hei, Natsuno_-kun_. Ayahmu itu sangat ramah ya,"

"Ditambah dia juga tampan," lalu kedua gadis itu cekikikan tidak jelas.

"Apa-apan itu, jadi selera kalian itu yang paman-paman seperti dia?" cibir teman laki-laki mereka.

Natsuno lalu berhenti berjalan tiba-tiba dan membuat ketiga temannya itu ikut berhenti berjalan. "Kalian jangan membicarakan itu. Aku tidak suka," ucap Natsuno datar.

Teman laki-lakinya mendekatinya, "Ayolah Tuan Muda Kirishiki, jangan kesal begitu. Kami hanya bercanda,"

"Benar, kami hanya bercanda," temannya yang lain menimpali. "Eh? Natsuno_-kun_,"

Natsuno memandang temannya itu, "Ada apa?"

"Bibirmu kotor. Apa tadi kau habis minum jus tomat? Sisanya masih ada di mulutnya."

"Apa?" kaget Natsuno lalu segera mendorong temannya—yang sedang merangkulnya. Dibersihkannya bekas _jus tomat_ itu menggunakan ibu jarinya. Lalu menjilatnya.

"Hei, Natsuno, kau jorok," tanggap temannya yang lain.

Natsuno hanya tersenyum, "Kalian tahu, ini adalah _minuman_ kesukaanmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terbuang walau sedikit,"

"Hahh... Natsuno_-kun_, kau terlalu berlebihan. Itu kan hanya jus tomat biasa. Tidak ada yang spesial," temannya itu membalik badan lalu berjalan—melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah. Kedua temannya dan Natsuno pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

Malam itu Tatsumi benar-benar sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Dia hanya bersantai di ruang tengah sambil menonton siaran televisi. Memang benar, masyarakat sekitar mengenalnya sebagai pelayan keluarga Kirishiki—sama seperti Yoshie. Tapi di sini dia bukanlah pelayan. Jika pembersih rumah, mereka biasanya memanggil layanan pembersih rumah setiap seminggu sekali. Dan sudah jelas, dia bukanlah pelayan. Derajat mereka berlima sama di sini.

Tapi demi menutupi identitas mereka yang sebenarnya, mereka harus berpura-pura sebagai sebuah keluarga —keluarga Kirishiki—jika bertemu dengan masyarakat. Seishin sebagai kepala keluarga dengan anaknya Natsuno dan juga Sunako. Tentu saja Natsuno berperan sebagai kakak Sunako. Sedangkan dirinya dan juga Yoshie berperan sebagai pelayan di keluarga ini.

"Hahh... membosankan sekali. Apa tidak ada hal yang bisa aku kerjakan di sini?" gumam Tatsumi tiba-tiba.

"Sana, bersihkan halaman jika kau mau pekerjaan," sahut Yoshie yang tiba-tiba saja ada di situ.

Tatsumi memandangnya kesal. "Enak saja, aku hanya asal biaca. Kau saja yang bersihkan, kau kan suka bersih-bersih. Sana pergi ke halaman, lalu cabut rumput liar di sana!" balas Tatsumi dengan sedikit teriakan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Di luar sudah gelap, asal kau tahu. Mana boleh perempuan berada di luar pada jam seperti ini," Yoshie tak mau kalah.

"Hah! Memang kau perempuan, kau itu Jinrou. Tidak lebih, tidak kurang. Lagipula, bukannya penglihatanmu jauh lebih baik pada hari sudah gelap,"

"Kau juga sama saja Tatsumi!"

BLAM!

Suara debuman pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Di sana—Sunako berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Natsuno yang ternyata sedari tadi juga berada di ruang tengah, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalah yang ia baca sedari tadi—entah bagaimana ia bisa tahan dengan suara dua Jinrou yang sedang berdebat di sana.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Sunako," ucap Yoshie lalu menghampirinya. "_Ohayou_," lanjutnya lagi.

Sunako menatap Yoshie, "_Ohayou_, Yoshie. Kalian tadi membicarakan apa?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja Tatsumi itu memang menyebalkan sekali," lagi-lagi Yoshie berusaha mencari gara-gara dengan Tatsumi. Lalu detik berikutnya mereka lagi-lagi saling berdebat.

Natsuno yang sudah bosan dengan semua ini akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia pergi menghampiri Sunako setelah sebelumnya mengambil sesuatu. "Sunako, ini," Natsuno menyerahkan cangkir berisi darah itu.

"_Arigatou_, Natsuno_-san_," ucap Sunako lalu meminumnya hingga habis. "Ini golongan AB? Enak sekali,"

"Aa, Tatsumi dan Seishin_-san_ yang membelinya kemarin," sahut Natsuno. Natsuno baru saja hendak pergi ke kamarnya, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Sunako, aku janji padamu untuk mengajakmu ke festival yang ada di kota, kan? Hari ini adalah hari terakhir. Apa kau mau ke sana?"

Sunako menatap Natsuno yang jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu. "Aku baru saja ingin menagih janjimu itu."

"Jadi, pergi sekarang? Kita tinggalkan saja kedua orang ini di sini," balas Natsuno sambil menatap Yoshie dan Tatsumi yang masih berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

Sunako tersenyum, "Benar, kita tinggalkan saja mereka."

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan selama lima menit dari rumah mereka, akhirnya Natsuno dan Sunako sampai juga di tempat diadakannya festival untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun kota tersebut. Festival itu diadakan sejak seminggu yang lalu. Dan hari ini adalah puncak acaranya. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, festival ini akan ditutup dengan pertunjukkan kembang api.

"Wah, di sini sangat ramai, Natsuno_-san_," Sunako melihat sekeliling dengan tatapan takjub.

Natsuno menariknya mendekat. "Kau jangan jauh-jauh," suruh Natsuno. "Aku tidak mau dimarahi Seishin_-san_ ataupun Yoshie."

"Tatsumi bagaimana?" tanya Sunako sambil menengadah menatap mata Natsuno.

"Hah? Aku tidak takut padanya, dasar tukang gertak," ejek Natsuno.

Sunako tertawa kecil. "Kalau Tatsumi mendengarnya, kau pasti akan dibunuh,"

"Tch! Memang dia bisa membunuhku? Sudah kubilang, dia itu tukang gertak."

Sunako yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa. Natsuno pun terus berjalan sambil memegang pundah Sunako agar dia tidak berjalah jauh darinya. Cukup lama mereka habiskan waktu dengan berjalan tanpa ada yang membuka percakapan.

Sunako terus memperhatikan deretan stan yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan. Sampai akhirnya ia menatap stan yang menjual gula-gula kapas. "Natsuno_-san_," dia menoleh. Natsuno hanya menaikkan alisnya. "Di sini, kita ini adik dan kakak, kan? Apa aku sebagai adik boleh meminta sesuatu?"

"Tentu. Kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau gula-gula kapas," Sunako tersenyum.

Natsuno menghela napas. "Baiklah," sahut Natsuno. Lalu mereka berdua pergi ke stan itu dan membeli gula-gula kapas.

"Terima kasih," ucap sang penjual tatkala Natsuno menyerahkan uang. "Kalian kakak adik ya? Tampan dan cantik," penjual wanita itu tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_," sahut Sunako. Lalu penjual itu menyerahkan gula-gula kapas itu kepada Sunako. Mereka berdua pun berjalan lagi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada gula-gula kapas itu? Kau kan tidak bisa memakannya?"

"Aku ingin memakannya tapi aku tidak bisa, benar-benar tidak bisa. Terkadang aku ingin sekali bangkit sebagai Jinrou, bukan Shiki. Melihat kalian berempat, terkadang aku menjadi iri," ucap Sunako berusaha tersenyum.

Natsuno meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Sunako. "Sudah, jangan berbicara seperti itu. Bagaimana pun juga, kami—para Jinrou—ada karena adanya Shiki. Kalau kau tidak ada, kami tidak akan ada kan?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sunako menghentikan langkahnya. "Ternyata ini semua memang salahku. Andai saja waktu itu aku tetap diam di dalam petiku dan tidak bangkit. Sekarang kalian berempat pasti sedang bersama dengan keluarga kalian dan kalian tidak akan susah seperti ini," tangan Sunako yang memegang gula-gula kapas itu sedikit gemetar.

Natsuno menghela napas. Dia sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan tinggi Sunako. "Cukup, Sunako. Kau sendiri yang bilang kita tidak bisa memilih kita akan menjadi apa. Karena itu, sekarang kita harus menerimanya dan menjalaninya,"

"Tapi apa kau tidak marah? Secara tidak langsung, akulah yang telah mengubahmu menjadi Jinrou. Apa kau tidak menyesal telah menjadi makhluk peminum darah seperti ini?" tanya Sunako sambil menatap Natsuno.

Terkadang Sunako memang bersikap seperti ini, dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia terlihat kuat tapi tetap rapuh di dalam. Natsuno akhirnya merengkuh Sunako ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak marah, Sunako. Mungkin dulu aku pernah merasakan penyesalan, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar. Dan sekarang hanya satu hal yang harus kau pikirkan," Natsuno melepas pelukannya lalu memegang kedua pundak Sunako. "Kau adalah adikku dan aku adalah kakakmu, mengerti?" Natsuno tersenyum kecil.

"Baik. Baik _Nii-san_. Hmm, boleh aku panggil seperti itu?"

Natsuno mengusap kepala Sunako. "Tentu saja boleh, _imuoto_," sahut Natsuno lalu mereka berjalan kembali dengan Natsuno yang menggandeng tangan Sunako—persis seperti kakak dan adik.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di bukit di dekat tempat diadakannya festival. Di situ sudah banyak orang yang berkumpul karena sebentar lagi pertunjukkan kembang api akan segera dimulai. "Wah, di sini ramai sekali."

"Kita duduk di sini saja, bagaimana?"

Sunako mengangguk lalu mengikuti Natsuno yang sudah duduk terlebih dulu. Natsuno menarik Sunako mendekat dan membuat Sunako bersandar di dadanya. Lima menit mereka menunggu, akhirnya kembang api pertama itu meluncur.

"Natsuno_-san_,"

"Hm?"

Sunako menghadap ke atas—melihat kembang api yang baru saja meledak di sana. "Apa kau mau berjanji satu hal lagi padaku?"

"Aa,"

"Kau mau kan terus menjadi kakakku?"

Natsuno tersenyum, "Tentu saja, bukannya kita tidak akan pernah bertambah tua. Kita akan terus seperti ini—sebagai kakak dan adik,"

Sunako mengangguk. "Akhirnya sekarang aku memiliki keluarga juga. Aku senang aku tidak sendiri."

"Aku juga tidak sendiri lagi," balas Natsuno. Hingga akhirnya mereka menghabisi waktu mereka malam itu dengan menikmati pertunjukkan kembang api.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**fin**_

_**Ini ff kedua saya di fandom Shiki. Wah, sepertinya saya ketagihan buat ff di fandom ini. Maaf kalau karakter Natsuno dan Sunako sedikit OOC, abis saya kepingin buat mereka jadi kayak di atas sih wkwkwk... ^^v pisss**___

_**Oke, seperti biasa, saya minta review. Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^^ arigatou gozaimasu...**_


End file.
